The Age of Enlightenment
by CrowsDelight
Summary: Phoenix Wing, the guild in the land of Caelum, calls upon its members, both familiar and new, to oppose those who wish to cause destruction upon all of Earthland. They will face off against rival guilds, old foes and friends, tragedy, and a new type of entity altogether.
1. Introductions to the Tournament

" _Those who were chosen, those who gain the undying honor to fight for such an assemblage of potential heroes - those who are allowed to be a part of that uprising star - you all will get the great honor to enter this tourney in order to strife for fame, fortune and the title 'Guild Ace'. _"

- Serena Masen, the Guildmaster

Crystal blue horizons, synchronized roars that flew to the sky like a swarm of buzzing bees, and bright lights seemed to float above the massive complex of the almost famous vast arena, known for the battles and fights which had been held there for almost 3000 years. Within the millions of cheerful voices and loud screams of empathy and joy stood one single man on the sandy, infamous subsoil. Tall slender features and grey spiky hair reached up vertically towards the aquamarine horizon. In his right hand he held a mic. His left hand extended towards the sky, the gloved fingers curled into a fist. More than a half of his face was covered with a black mask, however, both eyes were closed in a jubilant manner, telling the crowd how well-mooded he was. The announcer was wearing a black suit and fitting grey trousers, black boots, and ruddy gloves.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" He called as he pivoted in a complete circle. the massive assemblage growled even louder in response, beating and slashing through the thick air with hands and plastic swords, paper signs, and even fast food. Thousands of widened eyes laid out before him. The arena around them was structured in a ring system, which meant that the grand stands where structured in four large rows until the middle resting area began. After a small interruption of a monotone wall the rows continued until the huge force field began, which would shield that mass from misplaced and other dangerous spells.

"Welcoooooome to the Grand Phoenix Wing Proooooooomotion Tournament! Today is the day where we will witness the rise of the phoenix!" A few claps and whistles rose from the grand stands before the announcer continued. "In three groups, twelve members of the eminent Phoenix Wing guild will try to strife for fame and fortune today and, of course, for your favor!" He paused in order to permit his jet black gaze to shift up to the middle ranks, where the fighters and participating mages would rest until it was their turn.

"Well... will our odd be ever in their favor!" A loud, sneer laughter arose from his mouth before the crowd roared once again. "However... it's about time to welcome our stars and heroes! Heeeeerre theeeeey aaaareeeee!"

And as if he had learned every single name and explanation by heart, he would begin to name every single participant that would enter the arena through the main gate, located right behind the tall male.

"He's a smoker and has a goddamn temper and the might to slay a dragon! But will his dark might stand against the holy blessed magic of other? Mage number one, Temna!" The announcer made a faint pause in order to allow the crowd to celebrate their champion, as soon as the tall smoking male had entered the ring. Every single one of them had to line up behind him, right in front of the raucous steel gate.

"She was known as the Fairy Queen and the knight in the shining armor who worked and died for the glorious mage guild Fairy Tail! But now she's back as a member of the Phoenix. Here comes Titania, the scarlet flower blooming fully with pride! Mage number two, Erza Scarlet!" Even he knew her. Most of the mages who would fight today were nobodies. At least here. He had already hear a dozen tales from the people he would announce later, but someone like Erza Scarlet... who's story was as infamous as the prestige of a black guild was surely something.

"If he hears you, you are already done. Blue hair, blue eyes, and a black soul. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes the master of sound. Mage number three, Kaaaaaaatashi!" A sound mage with the power to reflect the mightiest attacks. He could really become a vexation to the most. His skills and talents were well known; he should definitely be watched during the games.

"Once upon a time this guy challenged Grey Fullbuster and mopped the floor with him. Once upon a time he should have turned fire into solid ice and once upon a time that guy was seen surfing on magma with an ice shell! Who am I talking about? Welcome together with me... mage number four, Yaaaaaaamaaamooootooo!" An ice mage in such a tourney was always something thrilling. Even more if that guy really had the guts to beat Grey Fullbuster. He was one hell of a mage.

"If you fight with wide-range magic, you surely need a good eye. She's the second female participant in our games and furthermore the only woman I ever saw that was able to shoot my damn mic outta my hand. I guess she's even able to hit a thimble in full rotation around 100 feet away! Mage number six, The Lethal Bullet, The Piercing Bolt. Welcome our sixth mage... Viiiinyl!" One extraordinary female. A woman capable of mastering one of the most difficult forms of fire magic. Bullet Magic. The first he ever witnessed in such a tourney.

"If you want to be honest, this guy does not even officially belong to Phoenix Wing, but nonetheless he has the right to fight. He's the conqueror of waves, the bender of even the smallest motion. Mage number seven, ladies and gentlemen... a petite guy as deadly as a serpent... well that's his name. Welcome to the adult's league. Mage number seven... Viper!" A child, not any taller than a kid. Still a mighty mage capable of bending and creating waves by his will. What would he achieve during this tournament? Well... no one would know.

"We know her, we love her, we all adore her. Like Erza Scarlet, this little fairy was a glorious member of Fairy Tail. Now she stands her ground in the struggle for the S-Ranks and the Guild Ace title. A fragile little girl among mighty men? Water can crush even the cliffs. Ladies and gentlemen, here comes our seventh mage... Juvia Locksar!" Another well known witch from around here. What was wrong with the Fairy Tail mages? Still... Juvia was in full control over every single teardrop... once again a mage that could get interesting.

"The last for today and moreover our most mysterious participant, since we know nothing but his name. He looks like a child, behaves like one, and actually appears to be a total newcomer still chosen by the phoenix force. Let's see if the kid can make it! Number eight... Toto Sakigami!" Another child in the tournament. And in addition someone who basically was a nobody to him. He knew nothing about that guy besides his looks and name. However, such were probably the most hazardous ones.

The first eight mages and members of group one and two had now joined the field, waiting eagerly to begin and hear the guildmaster's opening speech. The atmosphere within the stadium was so tensed that he thought he could nearly tough it. the roaring crowd, the stern or probably relaxed gazes of the line-up mages, who all stood in a long row behind him. This would become one of the most intense tourney's in history... he could feel it.

"And nooooow... a loud applause for Serena Mason, our fellow guildmasterrr and his opening speech!"

During the announcers endless speech, Vinyl eagerly moved her long blue hair from her eyesight while repeatedly turning to her left and right, gazing over each of the mages that would eventually become her opponent. Some were large in size and buff. Others were slender and leaner than the bigger guys, especially a certain samurai. There was also a... child? The woman curiously tilted her head as her eyesight came upon this boy, but she shrugged if off, reminding herself that this world had no restrictions in age. After all, if an accidental time traveler could be summoned to take part in this, why the hell not a child?

She felt slightly nostalgic standing before a crowd of this magnitude. It was just as and if not larger than the crowds she used to entertain with her music. Those were definitely the times... pouring her own soul into those tracks, she could almost feel the crowds' bodies swinging and dancing to her tracks. If she hadn't been pushed into this strange world she would have been among the best musicians around.

Her train of thought returned when the announcer called her name. Quickly regaining from her stumble, the woman removed the neon blue headphones from her ears and stepped ahead of the other participants. Her hands rose towards the crow, firing off several magic shots that trailed off towards the top of the barrier and exploded in the form of fireworks. The crowd screeched her name in joy. Had they ever seen fireworks before? Hah!

"So how's everyone doing today? Ready for everything?" She asked the other participants.

One of the participants sat on the ground , taking a carton of cigarettes from the pocket lining the inside of his jacket. Igniting a single bud and bringing it to his lips, he then inhaled deeply, blowing out a stream of smoke. Why were there so many people here? It was only a ranking tournament. Whatever. A light yawn escaped him as he laid on the ground, putting his arms behind his head as he smoked. His eyes glanced over to his fellow guild member who had asked him a question. Well, everyone a question. He studied her quietly, trying to remember her name. Vinyl, was it? Pretty unique. "Tired." He bluntly replied, lying back on the ground.

The most familiar of the participants stood alone in the dark with her back to the wall. She had never felt so lonely before. Dimmed hues, folded arms that firmly rested upon her bandaged chest. Erza Scarlet. Titania, the scarlet flower. A highly gifted, cold-hearted woman and warrior who was fearless and fierce no matter what situation she needed to face. But right now, while resting her back against the raucous ligneous wall; right now a certain shudder ran through her body, forcing her to close her hazel brown eyes for the very moment, as Erza's lips pressed into a firm line.

Pride and strength. Skill and will. As the first rays of the sun touched her face, her right would hover rapidly, tearing the small piece of bandage off her right biceps. The blue Fairy Tail engravement seemed to glow in the dim sunlight whist entering the arena. Toeing the line with her slim blade resting upon her shoulder, Erza had fixed her gaze at the tribune, waiting for the show to start_. 'I exercise my right to challenge...' _The lucid lights dancing over her hazel oculars- _'and win against every single one of them.'_


	2. Round 1 Begins! Erza vs Temna!

" Wohohooo...that WILL BE ONE HELL OF A MATCH!" Kakashi, who would now rest on one of the main strands, his legs crossed over the other, would now officially announce the fight's start.

"With Tenma's words... BEGGGGIIIIINN!"

Eyelids fluttered faintly, hiding those hazel eyes for the very moment. With another rapid motion, the woman brought her sword right in front of her being. While hovering her right sword arm, the rigid tip would point toward the other, who was standing around 6 ft away from her. Once her eyes lit up again, that blade reflected the suns timid rays until her chobs parted for a fast reply. "**Playing the tough guy won't save you now...**" Erza extended her left to the side, opening her fingers once again in order to allow the lilac seal to re-appear within her palm, forming the figure of a second blade. It would yet again form a simple steel sword; the twin of her already existing 'Kreuz-Blade'. "**Do you know what kind of magic I prefer?**" Whilst bringing that blade down to the ground by ramming it into the earth, the female would permit her stern lips to form a weak sub-form of something close to a smirk. "**It's wonderful.**" Her right branch lowered as well, performing the same movement as its counterpart beforehand; both steel swords shivered softly in the harsh wind gusts that rushed over the sandy battlefield. Blackish-brown hues narrowed in a rather mocking, but still solemn, manner. "**Whenever I use it...the enemy I am facing loses a vast mass of blood.**"

Tenma chuckled softly to himself. Playing the tough guy? There was no playing in a fight, but there was smoking. For himself anyway. He watched as Erza closed the distance between them by a foot. She was quite fast. He smirked when she apparently vanished within a blinding amber gleam. However, Tenma would not be affected by it. He was used to far brighter displays of light from his own Dragon slayer magic, and far greater than that from Amaterasu. Tenma may have said she could go first, but he would not be sitting idly doing nothing. Instead, he would be performing his own magic: Black Dragon's smashing fist. A black seal formed at both of his wrists, but this would be unable to be seen by his opponent thanks to him wearing gloves. After the seals had formed, darkness spread from his wrists, engulfing both of his hands and his entire arm, several hundreds of black feather-like objects also surrounded both of his hands, and instead of releasing the magical power of this attack like he usually would, he left it in its condensed state, creating a sort of magical armour on both of his arms. A booming sound emitted from his feet at the same time the darkness spread across his arms. This was because of his Black Dragon's shredding talon magic, and like his arms, he kept it in its condensed from, allowing it to cover his entire legs, instead of using it to propel himself forward in a burst of speed like it was usually intended for, forming a sort of magical armour on his legs also.

**"Dance...my blades."** A command which sounded so simple...but would still cause more than havoc. With a sneer expression still displayed and that loathing utterance, furthermore the thrill within her wonderful brown eyes, a few of those blades suddenly started to rotate around her own being in a sheer, slightly diagonal manner, causing a blue, garish shine to arise. A blaze that would be mirrored by her silver plates of armoury, whilst Erza lowered her right arm slightly to the side. The blade she was holding would now float as soon as the female opened her palm. Together with the others it rotated. Like buzzing arrows the slashers would abruptly dash forward, one by one aiming at her opponent. One by one they would solve out of the rotating motion, darting down.

Like a hail of bullets, more and more swords rained down on Tenma. Holding that process, Erza would shorten the distance between her and her opponent, now sky diving forward, with her stream of swords still firing on her mentioned foe. Poor guy...he would not know that this was just her warm-up...moreover only the arrangement of what would happen shortly after... first of she needed to get him out of breath... and then...well...her next armour was ready, as soon as Erza encased herself in her common and well known xantheous gleam again, whilst dashing forth.

A smirk formed across Temna as he began to unleash a blinding light which covered the entire arena. Even with her artificial eye, the sheer brightness of this light would be far too much to handle with one eye, and thus it gave Tenma the time he needed to get out of the way of the onslaught of swords that came towards him. But that was not all this magic did. A massive amount of magical particles had also spread across the entire arena along with the light would begin to react and explode. The sheer amount of explosions taking place would be enough to destroy large portions of the arena, however, Tenma suspected that the judges had set up maneuvers to prevent that from happening. The amount of explosions covering the entire arena would also leave both parties harmed with a significant amount of damage, unless Erza had found a way to prevent this from happening, which he didn't doubt.

Tenma laughed, his clothes now in tatters. Blood trickled down his face and onto his chest. Most of his magic could cause significant damage to his opponents, but they came at a price. They also caused a significant amount of damage to himself.

It was burning, burning on her skin whilst she quickly requipped herself; her right 'eye' seemed to heat up during her somewhat stubborn try to keep it open; she had never been able to witness such a blaze or such an attack...thus Erza needed to- THIS is no game anymore!** "What...are you doing?!"** Was he trying to kill her? If that's so...he broke the rules. And Erza...hated nothing more than someone who just went ahead without any discipline.

White sparkling metal protectors would rest on the ground, followed by a similarly colored leg. Chainmail crawled up that said bone before it ended within a skirt bearing a woven pattern. The edge of this skirt bore small spikes and a larger spike which would hang beneath every other small one, dangling over the leg greaves. The greaves moreover bore the same sectioning pattern as the rest of the armor but were split down the middle with a large piece that would be the mentioned knee, on which right Erza would rest now. The rest of her armour and furthermore being was covered by a enormous blue, bladed shield, actually encoating her whole front. Adamantine...the ultimate defence armoury. Lasting that explosion, Erza had continued to fall down; during this, she had no other choice but putting on that suit in flight. In order to prevent vast damage, Titania had furthermore performed her shield attack, the '**Adamantine Barrier**' to block her very being against that explosion.

Still...as Titania erected her stature by lifting her body up with the help of her legs, the sharpened face behind that marine blue helmet would distort into a grim expression, as soon as she removed the shield again. With a gallant but harsh motion of her right arm, she would extend her fingers again, letting a dark blue, argent shimmering face materialize itself within her outstretched palm. Fury and rage rose within the powerful armour; an armour covered with scratches, single parts of it burned or covered with black ash. Around her legs, it would also permit single pieces of skin to lurk through petite gashes in the durable steel - broken tips of the suits diamond ornament dangling weakly of that armour.

Step by step, Erza Titania approached the badly wounded male. Heavy steps, her pate bowed down in petty exhaust - that one had truly drained her flux- however, she was already recovering. Nonetheless her firm, diamond-like sharpened crystal sword would rise again, as soon as it dug it's keen tip faintly into the males chiselled chest. Erza's head tended up swiftly, offering Tenma a nearly crushing, grim expression. Lips formed into a cold line, eyes narrowed in undoubting rage. " **You...**" she paused, while gripping that sword's hilt with both gloved hands. " **Yield...!**" The pressure exerted on the blade rose with every second that passed. Risking her life, the viewers life, his own life - against the rules, an insult to her and the guild. " **Or I will cut that pathetic heart out of your chest.**" her right eyelid fluttered, blinking a few times often than usual. It was definitely overwhelmed and with every second she was using it, her sight would blur. Another thing she had to let him pay for...

Tenma smiled, raising his arms to his sides. "I know what you're thinking. You thought I was trying to break the rules, but look around you. The crowds are fine, and so are you." He inhaled deeply, blowing out smoke. He could force out a few more spells with his current magical power, but he saw no point. It was prolonging the inevitable. Besides, he honestly didn't care. All he wanted to do was smoke, eat, and sleep. A smirk formed against his lips, "You could try to cut my heart out, but that would result in two things: angering me, and getting yourself disqualified from the tournament. We don't want that now do we?" He yawned, giving a bored expression. Despite his injuries, Tenma didn't seem bothered. He had incredible endurance and durability. Well, he was a dragon slayer. He spoke in a deep, tired voice. "I yield. I see no point in prolonging this fight, and as you can see, I'm in an awkward situation here." His head moved slightly, pointing to the tip of Erza's blade which was digging into his chest ever so slightly. He yawned, taking in another deep inhale of smoke before blowing out a stream of it slowly. "I'd offer you one, but you don't look like the type that smokes."

A suited man could be seen casually walking along the invisible walls the magic barrier provided during the start of the fights. Excluding the trail of dark energy that drifted behind him, he was the image of one who had no apparent role in such a place, boringly picking at one of the wings that had mysteriously formed over his back the instant he entered this realm. It was alright. He had grown a liking to it. To take up the time, he loudly whistled to himself. Upon reaching the tip of the dome the barrier provided he stopped for a brief minute, observing to his left the fight that had already started between an medieval-looking knight and a modern classy looking man. He noted the suit the man wore, nodding in approval at the style of clothing he chose to wear. It was one of his favorites. Droc then turned his head slightly to the right, where the next fight would begin. Both looked pretty young, right in their prime even. One looked way too out of place, however. Ah.. she too just popped into this reality... strange. Do the properties of this world make this an often incurrence?

As he began his descent over the last half of the dome, he could hear several peasants among the crowd booing and yelling at him to get out of the way of their precious sight. Drocsid could only smirk as the loudest of the crowd yelled several words he did not take to kindly. "Oh, aren't you the attention whore." He turned his attention from the civilian, finding no further purpose he could have with his sight and speech. Ever so lazily he pulled his hand out of the pocket his suit coat offered and pointed his index finger towards the figure, emitting a small green beam from his finger that struck the figure's entirety. Within an instant both the eyes and mouth of said victim would disappear, temporarily silencing and blinding him until chosen otherwise.

Finally he made his way to the table. Already an odd elderly man was stationed in the seat next to his, focused over the ending fight between the male and... Erza, was it? Yes. That was it. Quite the exceptional fighter he heard throughout the streets days before the tournament even took place. It seemed like she had quite the fanbase. Even as he came upon the entrance of the arena he could hear the cheering of her name. There were several other names he had heard, but none so arrogantly loud as hers.

He stretched, extending his wings in the process before they rested back into their tucked form as he took the seat next to the one who was judging with him. That instant he could hear several objects reflecting off the magical barrier, but he paid little attention as he tried to fit the uncomfortably large feathery limbs correctly against the chair. Ultimately giving up, he grumbled and let the limbs extend once again, flapping and lifting him lightly off the ground, where he would hover in place as he witnessed the rest of this pointless tournament. Finally turning his attention towards the fights, he bared witness to the warrior finish her attack against the classy looking man who was her opponent. He held his hand over his right cheek, hoping that this would all be over soon...

The crowd was laughing, cheering and celebrating the last fight. Erza Scarlet had won. After such an attack, she was the last one standing. He should probably send in a medic to see her. Such a nova wasn't that easy to handle at all and from what he could have seen, her right eye had taken serious damage. However. With a snap of two of his right fingers he commanded two medics to carry Tenma to the infirmary, taking care of his wounds and scratches. After that he told another one to look for Erza Scarlet. After that, the male jumped off his comfortable resting place, vanishing with a 'puff' sound, in order to reappear close to the two new judges, that had sat down now in order to watch the fight between Orga and Vinyl. In a few minutes, the other two would arrive, those he needed for the fight of Daishi and Juvia.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, THE OPENNING FIGHT HAS ENDED AND WE HAVE AN AMAZING WINNER. IT IS...**" He could hear the crowd screaming and singing her name. Astonishing. How could such a cold-hearted, socially awkward women like Erza Scarlet have that many fans? It was surely because of her fighting style...not the personality. Even he would not like to talk or take care about her now after she stormed off that eagerly. "**ERZA SCAAAAAARLEEEEET!**"


End file.
